Remedial Potions
by katmd
Summary: Years after graduating, Hermione Granger is called back to Hogwarts to brush up on her potions skills.


Disclaimer: The characters, settings, etc. of the Harry Potter series are not mine. I just play with them.  
  
_Note: It is entirely likely that this story is not appearing spaced precisely as I want it to. If you are neurotic like me and_ cannot _ handle the incorrect spacing, please feel free to contact me so that I may send you a link to read the story as God and I intended. Thanks much._  
  
Hermione Granger gaped at the piece of parchment for a full ten minutes before she was able to form words. "Ridiculous," she finally heard herself saying. "_Ridiculous!_"

And it was. The memo before her stated, quite simply, that due to the increase of illegal potions trafficking, the ministry now required that all aurors immediately spend a week taking remedial potions courses in order to brush up on their skills. Following the message was a list of the groups going and when they would be departing. Scanning the list, Hermione saw that she was set to depart for Hogwarts on the following Monday.

"Ridiculous!" Hermione exclaimed again. She had no interest in missing a full week of valuable work time to attend classes she had no need for. She had received top marks in her potions studies when she was in school, and as she had only finished her post-secondary studies four years earlier, she was by no means out of practice. She had no desire to waste a full week taking silly basic potions classes.

Frowning, she pushed the parchment to the other side of her desk and tried to find some good in the situation. It would be a nice holiday of sorts; she hadn't planned on taking any time off this summer. She supposed that a short trip in mid July to the Scottish countryside would be holiday enough. It would certainly be more of a holiday than she had planned on taking, anyway. Surely they wouldn't have to spend the entire week in classes, and she would have time to relax in Hogsmeade. Maybe she'd be able to recapture some of her childhood.

She snorted at the thought and muttered a soft and derisive, "Ridiculous." There wasn't much of anything to her childhood that she wanted to recapture. It all seemed to blend together now into one mass of fear, pain, and confusion. She was able to blame the first two on Voldemort and the war, but the last she thought to be simply the fault of her age. It was difficult being a teenager, and even more difficult dealing with the rampant hormones.

She nearly groaned aloud when she thought again of her impending sojourn at Hogwarts. Where she'd have Potions lessons for a week. A week in the dungeons. With Snape.

She smirked. There had been a point in time when her hormones would have rejoiced at the thought. Shifting in her seat, she noticed that even now they certainly seemed to be throwing a bit of a party.

But she had just been a stupid little girl then. Honestly. Just a silly school-girl who had fancied her Potions Professor towards the end of her seventh year. He was a hero, and who didn't like a hero? Especially cynical, intelligent, tall, dark, and handsome heroes.

Hermione pushed the thoughts of Snape out of her mind, and focused her attention on her work. She would deal with all of this later.   
  
Hermione had awoken early the Monday following her reception of the potions memo to a terribly hot and humid July morning. She had apparated to Hogsmeade as soon as she was ready, and desperately hoped that the weather would be slightly more pleasant in Scotland. She was happy to find upon her arrival that it was indeed a great deal cooler there than it had been in London.

Hermione set out immediately after arriving in Hogsmeade for the castle. She found as she started out towards the castles that the dirt path to Hogwarts was deserted. Hermione walked along silently, admiring the quiet wooded area surrounding the path. She had been walking for some time when she suddenly caught sight of a person, a man, far in front of her. He seemed to have dropped something, and was cursing rather loudly as he stooped to pick up the numerous and tiny objects she saw were scattered along the path.

The man straightened up after a few moments and muttered another curse. "Oh no," Hermione murmured as she recognized the person ahead of her. "Oh no."

She kept moving forward, though, and when she was just a few steps away decided to say something. "May I be of any assistance?" she asked as she came to stand beside the man who was scrambling to pick up what looked to be thousands of beady, black eyes.

"No, thank you," he replied, too busy in his efforts to look up.

"Wouldn't it be easier if you used your wand?" she asked, hoping she was making a helpful suggestion.

"No," he snapped, straightening up again and turning to glare at the person who had interrupted his endeavor. Hermione saw his eyes widen as they came to rest on her face. "It would not," he finished a few moments later.

"I see," Hermione said, looking to the ground and hoping the flush of her cheeks was not too vibrant.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

She looked up at him and offered a tiny smile. "I've come for the remedial potions lessons, Professor Snape. Aurors are required to take them. But of course you already know that." She finished her rambling with an awkward laugh.

She was surprised to see him frown at this. "So, you'll be here for the entire week?" he asked.

Hermione stared at him. Of course she would be there for the entire week. She was no different than any of the other aurors who were coming. Though she thought it to be a very odd question to ask, Hermione answered as quickly as she could. "Yes, I shall."

"I see. Well, Miss Granger…it is still Miss Granger, isn't it? Or have you become Mrs. Weasley?"

"No, Professor. I will never become Mrs. Weasley," she paused and grinned up at him. "Nor Mrs. Potter, if you wanted to ask."

She was surprised to see him smile back. Well, surprised was an understatement. She was astounded, actually, for she was fairly certain she had never seen him smile. Even if she had, it was never directed towards her. No, she had only seen that kindly sneer given to Slytherins. She suppressed a sigh as she felt her stomach stir with same fluttering she had been plagued by in her seventh year.

"Well then, Miss Granger," he began. "I confess that I look forward to working with you again. I am yet to have a pupil as bright and as eager to learn as you."

"Oh," Hermione said, looking down at the mess of beady eyes. "I doubt that, Professor."

"Please," he replied, in a tone she thought to be rather earnest. "Call me Severus."

Hermione's eyes shot up to meet his as he said this. "I'm sorry?" she said. She thought her jaw would drop when she saw his cheeks flush an attractive shade of red. Severus Snape did not blush. Severus Snape did not ask a former student to call him by his first name. It was almost as if he could stand her. It was almost as if he liked her.

Hermione's stomach fluttered at the thought.

"Er," he said and she saw that his cheeks now featured a slightly deeper and more prominent shade of red. "I invited you to call me by my first name."

"Oh," said Hermione. "Why would you do that, Professor?"

He frowned and narrowed his eyes. "_Most_ people would simply say thank you and take me up on the offer, Miss Granger."

"Come now, Professor. You did teach me for seven years. You should know better than to assume that I would react as most people would. And, honestly, can you expect me to very comfortable calling you Severus when you refuse to call me Hermione?"

"Perhaps if you were to call me Severus I would call you Hermione," he retorted, furrowing his brow.

Hermione laughed. She laughed for a good few minutes before finally calming herself to the point that she could speak to her former potions professor, who now bore an expression that led her believe him torn between laughing with her and glowering at her.

"Severus," she said, giving him an easy smile. "Aren't you a bit too old to be bickering with a former student? We're equals now. " She paused and gave a short laugh. "I don't need to be disciplined anymore."

She nearly frowned at her choice of words when rather specific images began to dance through her head. She noticed the professor chewing on his bottom lip and hoped that he might be having similar thoughts.

"I…uh," Severus began, but was forced to pause, Hermione saw, as he needed to take a gulp of air. "I suppose you're right, Hermione. We've both changed over the last few years. I imagine you more so than I. Perhaps…" he trailed off and sneered at her, "Perhaps you are in no way similar to the girl I taught." He continued to sneer, but Hermione noticed that his expression somehow looked to be sad.

"I can't have changed that much, Severus," she replied in a tone she hoped was reassuring. "I'm sure you'll still find me to be as obnoxious as I was in my seventh year."

"I'm afraid that it was your seventh year when I first began to appreciate you," he said. Hermione was amazed at his words and to see his cheeks redden once again. "I…er…you must excuse me," he added hurriedly, and in a flurry of robes, set off down the path.

Hermione gawked after him for a few moments. What had just happened? Did her ears deceive her or had Professor Snape admitted to having feelings towards her that were something other than pure and unadulterated hatred? And it had begun in her seventh year? The same year that she had decided him to be one of the most handsome and agreeable—as agreeable as a terribly severe cynic could be—men in her acquaintance?

It was incredible.

After a few more moments of open-mouthed staring, Hermione came to her senses. Picking up a pebble, she transfigured it into a basket, and began picking up all of the black, beady eyes Snape had left behind.   
  
Half an hour after Snape had run away from her, Hermione arrived at Hogwarts. She entered the castle and walked through the hallways of her old school, and was amazed to find it in complete silence. It had never been this quiet. Even in the times she spent patrolling the hallways at midnight it hadn't been this quiet. Then there was at least some noise with the portraits snoring and the suits of armor squeaking as they shifted in their slumber.

Looking around as she passed though the castle, she found that most of the armor had been relocated, perhaps to be cleaned, and that most of the paintings were empty of their usual tenants. She supposed that even portraits could take holidays in the wizarding world.

Hermione shifted the basket full of beady eyes from her left hand to her right. There had been far more of the tiny, black spheres than she had thought and the basket was quite heavy. She was determined to carry it to Snape, though, and decided that she need to pick up her pace. She would never make it to the dungeons if she simply meandered through the school.

She passed quickly through the hallways and soon found she was walking through the entrance to the dungeons. She passed purposefully over to the potions classroom door and knocked on it loudly. She tried to convince herself that there was no need to be nervous; it was just her potions professor. She was an auror for goodness' sake. She had seen far scarier things than her former professor.

She gulped when the door swung open, and Snape peered out. He loomed over her as he was a good foot taller than she. and she saw that he narrowed his eyes when he focused on the person standing before him.

"Hermione," he acknowledged tersely.

"Hello Severus," she replied, hoping the dryness in her throat would disappear quickly. "You left these behind," she said as she held out the basket of eyes towards him.

His eyes drifted slowly from her face to the basket and seemed to take even longer to come back up. "I think I must speak with you, Hermione, about this arrangement."

"What arrangement is that, Severus?" she asked, frowning and still holding the basket out to him.

He sighed and took the basket from her. "Please come in," he said, taking a step back so that she could enter the classroom.

Hermione walked into the room. She tried her best to ignore the sudden wave of apprehension she felt upon doing so, as well as the distinct feeling that she was turning up for detention. Though, she did have to admit, at the moment a few hours alone in this room with Severus Snape did not exactly sound unappealing.

She heard the door shut behind her and she turned after she was a few steps into the classroom to face the man behind her. He was staring down at her and was again chewing on his bottom lip, though he was not doing it with the same expression as he had before. He now appeared to be worried.

"Is anything the matter, Severus?" Hermione asked stepping towards him.

"No!" he exclaimed. "Well, maybe. I'm not sure, Hermione. I…erm…take a seat. Please."

Hermione nodded and seated herself in the nearest chair. She had never sat this far back in this classroom. Instead of the table she sat at now, she usually picked one in the first few rows. She remembered picking a seat in the very first row in her seventh year. Severus sat across the aisle from her at a different table. "So, what do you want to discuss then?" she asked almost immediately after he had seated himself. There was no denying her nerves now, but she could not restrain them when Snape himself seemed to be nervous.

"Well, let me begin by thanking you for picking up my beetle eyes. I suppose I shouldn't have simply just left such valuable potions ingredients to spoil in the middle of a path. It was rather careless and irresponsible of me."

"You seemed quite unnerved by something, Severus. You didn't have time to think about whether or not your actions were prudent," Hermione replied. "Anyway, it wasn't very difficult. Nice way to enjoy the weather, actually."

He smiled slightly. "Yes. Well," he sighed, "I suppose we should begin on the matter of importance now."

"Certainly," Hermione said and nodded.

"Miss Granger, there are no potions classes for aurors," he said softly.

"I'm sorry?" Hermione said, feeling her eyes widen in surprise. "What do you mean there are no classes for aurors?"

"I mean, someone signed you up for my remedial summer courses. And someone obviously told you that other aurors would be taking them, but that is not true. I offer summer courses in Potions every year, and usually no one takes them, especially not groups of aurors. There is no requirement and you are the only person who has shown up for my courses. So," he paused to take a deep breath, "I am afraid it will just be you and me for the week."

Hermione tried to ignore the excited 'whoop' the tiny voice in her head gave at his words. "But Professor," she began, reaching into her robe pocket to pull out the memo and instructions she had received just one week earlier. "Severus, I received this memo…" She handed the paper over to him.

She watched as he took the sheet from her hand and looked down at it. It did not calm her to see him frown as he read through the letter. "I am afraid, Hermione, that someone has played a rather silly trick on you. None of these people have been signed up for courses. I am afraid that you are the only one."

"Bu…but..." Hermione was stuttering. She made a point to never, ever stutter, but this was unbelievable. "The illegal trafficking! The ministry requirement!"

Severus sneered at her. "A very clever lie."

Hermione did not return his smile. "Ridiculous! This is absolutely ridiculous! I refuse to stay! I won't stay. If there's no requirement, then there is no reason for me to be here. You know as well as I do that my potions skills are perfect. I'm leaving, I'm done." She stood from her seat and made her way to the door. "This is ridiculous!"

She heard Snape sigh behind her. "You can't leave," he said softly.

Hermione froze in her tracks and turned slowly back around to face her companion. He frowned as he stared back at her, and she was overwhelmed by the feeling the she had hurt him. She did not know why, but he looked very disappointed. "What?" she said in response.

"The contract that is made to enter a pupil into the summer program is designed in such a way that the student cannot leave Hogwarts until he or she has completed his lessons and stayed on the grounds for the indicated period of time." He smiled sourly at her. "You can't imagine that many students would voluntarily spend a week in July with me, Miss Granger. Most students would run to Hogsmeade as quickly as they could, disapparate, and be off before their parents were any wiser. The charm in the contract was designed to prevent this so that no parent wasted money on the summer lessons."

"Somebody paid money for me to stay here for a week?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. Obviously." he replied, and Hermione noticed that he was beginning to sound a bit terse.

"So I have to stay for a week? I mean, there's no way we can override the spells in the contract?" Hermione asked, and saw that Severus was becoming more and more irritated by the minute.

"Would it be that bad? Spending time with me? Would it be such a horrifying experience?" he said loudly as he stood from his seat. Hermione saw that his cheeks were flushed and that he definitely looked like he'd been hurt by her words.

"No," Hermione said softly. "It would be quite nice, actually." She was surprised that she was able to be so honest, but when she saw the pained look he had given her, she felt it was the least she could do. Telling the truth wasn't that difficult, anyway.

She watched as his eyes widened and he fell back into his seat. "It would?" he said softly, and she could hear the disbelief in his voice.

"Yes," Hermione replied, ignoring the fluttering her stomach. "Quite nice. I enjoyed the time I spent under your tutelage, Severus. I imagine that a bit more time together would be equally as pleasant."

"You don't have to take practical lessons, Hermione," he replied hurriedly and she noticed the words seemed a bit practiced. "I would gladly give you a research assignment."

Hermione met his gaze levelly and decided that his dark eyes were rather seductive looking. Hermione stared at him for a moment and soon she felt that she was losing control. Her knees were weak; she was flushed and felt feverish. Perhaps a research assignment would be a good idea. She seemed to barely be able to remain calm after only fifteen minutes in his presence. Maybe secluding herself in the library would be a good idea. It would be less of a risk anyway.

She frowned to herself as she thought over this proposal. What was she risking, though? That she might be completely honest with him? That one evening over a potion she might say, 'Actually, Professor, I've fancied you since I was seventeen, and, apparently, my feelings haven't changed one bit. So, if I could take you out for a drink sometime...' It made no sense. Her fears were illogical. She'd have more presence of mind than to simply blurt something like that out, and even if she did, what was the worst that could happen? He might say 'No, thank you Hermione. I've actually been married for twenty years,' but that would not be the end of the world. She had been rejected before.

She looked back up to him and wiped the frown from her face. "Actually, Severus," she said calmly, "I believe practical lessons would be more enjoyable. Perhaps I could assist you in preparing some potions or take inventory or something else that would be more useful that research." What was she saying? Of course research was useful!

"Do not imagine, Hermione, that I would set you to pointless research. You are an intelligent witch; I had no plans on assigning you a first year level essay."

"Yes, I realize that. I spoke without thinking. But truthfully," Hermione paused, taking a deep breath and hoping she could say the next bit without faltering. "The truth is, Severus, I'd much rather spend some time with you. Maybe we could get to know each other a bit better."

He narrowed his eyes, but Hermione could not help but thinking he looked a bit pleased. "Better than what, Miss Granger?"

"Better than we know each other now, Professor. Perhaps we could get to know each other as adults and not just as a teacher and a student."

He smirked. "I suppose that would be all right."

"Hopefully more than all right," Hermione added and smiled back at him. She was happy to see him blushing once again as they stood in silence for a few minutes.

"Well," he said, finally, "this has been sufficiently awkward. I suppose I should show you to your rooms now."

"My rooms?" Hermione said, standing when Snape did and following him to the door as he moved to exit the classroom.

"Yes, Miss Granger. It's in the fees. You are provided room and board during your week here," he explained as he opened the door and ushered her into the hallway.

"So, this isn't exactly a cheap program then?" she asked as she stood waiting for him.

"No, it's not," he said as he joined her in the hall. He began walking forward immediately and Hermione had to almost jog to catch up. She'd forgotten how quickly he walked.

"I have no idea who in their right mind would pay for me to spend a week at Hogwarts," Hermione mused as she jogged beside Snape. "I mean, why spend the money?"

"Perhaps someone thought you were in need of a vacation. If I know you at all, Hermione, it would not be too far fetched to suppose that you had opted to forgo a holiday this year," Snape said, glancing down at her quickly and sneering.

"No, not far fetched at all," Hermione conceded. "It's quite truthful actually. But why didn't they buy me a plane ticket to Rome or the Côte d'Azur or something and say I had an assignment there. Why Hogwarts?"

"Perhaps," Snape said as he suddenly stopped walking, "the person who paid for you knew of something at Hogwarts that would be of interest to you."

Hermione stared up at him for a moment. He couldn't know. Could he? Well, of course he could. He was able to read minds. Maybe he had read hers. Goodness, maybe he knew absolutely everything. She hadn't exactly been shy about staring at him in her seventh year. Maybe he was hoping that her feelings towards him hadn't changed. However, it seemed to be unlikely that Professor Severus Snape would be willing to take a risk like that years after she'd graduated. And, besides, why would he care?

"Perhaps," she muttered as she dropped her gaze from his.

"Well, Miss Granger," he said a second later and turned towards the door they had been standing before. She had not noticed until he now opened it and stood aside in the doorway. "I hope you find the accommodations adequate. You will dine in your rooms. The great hall is out of service for the summer. Your fireplace is connected to the Hogwarts floo network, and you will be able to floo to the kitchens or my rooms, if you need me. I expect to see you in the potions classroom tomorrow morning by 10:30 at the latest. I hope you have a pleasant evening."

"Thank you, Severus," she replied. "I hope you do as well."

He nodded in response, and moved out of the doorway quickly. He was halfway down the hall before she was even thought to say good bye.   
  
At 10:20 the next morning, Hermione was seated in the first row of desks in the potions classroom, suffering from flashbacks and some rather dirty Severus-centered daydreams.

When Severus entered the classroom, her eyes were rather glassy and her mouth half open. It did not take a genius to deduce that she had been day dreaming, but he did not know, luckily for her, what she had been thinking about.

"Good morning, Hermione!" he said loudly and brusquely as he came to the front of the room.

"Good morning, Professor," she said, like an obedient pupil, as she snapped out of her daze. "How are you?" she asked and knew that her expression was probably very guilty looking, but he was staring at her in a way that made her feel terrible and wonderful at the same time.

"Bearable," he replied as he leaned back against his desk. Hermione felt her cheeks flushing as he continued to stare at her. "May I ask, Miss Granger, how you are faring this morning?"

"Fine, thank you," she responded evenly and kept her eyes focused on her desk.

"I suppose you were reviewing potions procedures when I came in?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hermione looked back up at him and knew her cheeks were blazing. "Er, yes," she nodded. She'd always hated lying.

"Then I will ask you to go back into storage and retrieve the ingredients on this list," he said handing her a piece of paper with some rather basic looking ingredients on it.

"Certainly," Hermione said as she stood from her seat, and walked to the back of the classroom where she knew the storage room to be located. She entered the small room and saw that all of the ingredients were organized alphabetically. Their jars sat in symmetrical lines, labels out, waiting to be plucked down for use. Hermione looked for the first ingredient on the list, and took it down from the shelf. She found the second, third, and fourth quickly under this simple classification system.

"All right, Professor," she said as she exited the room with two of the jars in her arms and two more floating obediently behind her. "Where shall I set these?"

"Here, Hermione," he replied, gesturing to the table he had set a cauldron on and was currently standing beside.

Hermione smiled at him as she made her way over to the table. "What?" he said, raising his eyebrow once again while he narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Nothing really," she said as she set the two jars in her arms onto the table and stood back so that the two behind her could settle themselves onto the table with ease. "It's just rather pleasant."

"I'm sorry?" he said, frowning in misunderstanding.

"Being here with you and working on potions. It's not something I'd ever thought I would do again, and I am afraid I am rather looking forward to it," she explained.

"I see," he replied.

"I suppose you aren't exactly as thrilled as I am about the circumstances," Hermione said softly, ignoring the flush on her cheeks and hoping that he would not notice it either.

He frowned as he considered her words. After a few moments, he opened his mouth and spoke. "I'm afraid, Miss Granger, that you are wrong on that point."

Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Wrong?"

He appeared to think about her question before finally nodding his head. "Yes, Miss Granger. Wrong. Incorrect, even. I am looking forward to working with you as you are looking forward to working with me. I am sure we will have a very productive partnership, and that you will provide with reasons to remind me why, exactly, I like you."

It took a great effort to keep her jaw from dropping open at these words. He'd _liked_ her? Wasn't it he who had sneered about her teeth, who had caused her to burst into tears when she ran to the infirmary? Hadn't he been the one who had called her a know-it-all in front of the entire Defense Against the Dark Arts class? She brushed aside the voice in her head that said, 'The truth hurts, darling.' Wasn't it he who made her feel like an idiot in her seventh year for harboring feelings for a man who had been nothing but unpleasant to her in the entirety of their acquaintance? And here the bastard was, claiming that he had liked her.

She snorted. "Right."

He cleared his throat. "I am not Mr. Weasley and, accordingly, won't argue about this with you, Hermione," he said, "so let's begin."

She nodded and pulled the first jar towards her. She measured the appropriate amount of dried nettles and handed it to Snape. He dumped it unceremoniously into the heated cauldron. Hermione began crushing the snake fangs when she cleared her throat. "Professor, why are we making such a large cauldron of boil cure potion?"

"Why do you insist on calling me by my title?" he asked in response.

Hermione blushed, but Snape did not notice as he was busy pushing the nettles around in the cauldron. Hermione remembered that they had to be heated evenly. "Habit, I suppose."

"Madam Pomfrey's store of the potion was depleted last year after the ministry allowed Ms. Nymphadora Tonks to teach a self defense class for the young ladies. I believe the defensive spell Ms. Tonks placed emphasis on was the Furnunculus." He paused to smile slightly. "It seemed that every poor boy in this castle was covered in boils if he so much as thought of trying to snog an unwilling female companion."

"I see," said Hermione as she handed him the crushed fangs. "And how many cauldrons shall we be making?"

He shrugged. "As many as we can before dinner."

Hermione felt her jaw drop again. "She needs that much?"

He looked down at her and smiled. "Obviously."

Hermione smiled back. "You have a nice smile, Severus," she said softly.

"Crooked and yellowed teeth are 'nice,' Miss Granger?" he asked as he turned his attentions back to his potion as he stirred in the crushed fangs and mixed them with the hot nettles.

"On you, yes," she replied. "It's charming. You're charming."

It was his turn to snort. "Spoon out some of the horned slugs," he said, gesturing to a large wooden spoon on the table.

"Certainly," Hermione replied, screwing off the top of the jar labeled 'Pre-Stewed Horned Slugs' and taking a large spoonful. "Here you are, Severus," she said as she held the full spoon out to him.

"Thank you," he said as he took it from her, his hand brushing against hers gently.

Hermione's stomach began fluttering wildly at the touch. "Urp," she said.

Snape made a soft breathy sound that Hermione realized must be laughter. "Urp indeed," he said as he continued to stir the potion.

Hermione felt her cheeks flush and stood rigidly beside the Potions Master. If she remembered correctly (and chances were, she did), he would have to stir the potion for a good half hour before it would be ready for the porcupine quills. She did not know what to do to take up that half hour.

What could she say that would make up for her urp? What could she do to break the awkward silence that was hanging over them? Why the hell did she find herself nearly gawping at his hands as he stirred the potion? Why could she only think of his hands running all over her and tangling in her hair?

"Are you quite all right, Hermione? You are still breathing, aren't you?" he asked after a few moments. She could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Yes," she replied. "Yes, I'm fine. Of course."

"I'm curious why a slight touch would illicit such a response from you," he began after a few silent moments. "Out of scientific curiosity, of course."

"Of course," Hermione whispered, her throat going dry. She wondered if her head could spontaneously combust due to blushing.

"I suppose you truly all work and no play then if even a small touch from a male person can cause you to make such noises," he mused in a tone that Hermione thought to be too matter-of-fact and too detached for her liking. Was he making fun of her?

"Well, only some male persons could illicit that response, Professor," she replied and was quite proud of herself. It was a fairly clever response, and she knew, had she not been in such emotional duress, she could have come up with something even cleverer. So, there. Her fantastically sexy professor could shove it.

She frowned. Fantastically sexy? This was getting out of hand.

"I see," Mr. Fantastically Sexy said on her right. "And who would these some male persons be, Miss Granger?"

"Well," Hermione began slowly, trying to think of other men who would make her urp. "You, obviously. Ooh and Prince William, I suppose. He has grown up quite nicely, don't you think?"

"Er, yes," he replied. "Lovely."

"And then an assortment of muggle actors that you wouldn't know of," Hermione added quickly. "I think that's it."

"I see," Snape said softly as he stirred.

"What?" Hermione said, turning her head to peer up at him. He sounded as if he was pouting, and looking up at him she saw that he was! Well, he _almost_ was anyway, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth and staring narrowed-eyed into the cauldron.

"Quite a long list," he remarked.

Hermione shrugged. "Yes, but you aren't very observant, Professor."

"Severus," he corrected. "Why do you say that?"

"You should have noticed that you are the only one of that list whom I could possibly have any chance with. You are the only one I actually know," she said quickly and held her breath. It would come any moment, she knew it. An 'idiot girl!' followed by 'I've been married for years! Years!'

He turned his head sharply and stared down at her. She met his gaze steadily, and began wondering again if her head would catch on fire due to the excessive blushing.

After a few moments of staring, he smiled at her and her stomach fluttered appreciatively. "Really? I thought you were quite friendly with that Prince."

Hermione laughed at this and felt her cheeks start to return to their normal color. "Not as friendly as I might hope to be, I suppose."

"Settling for me, then?" Snape asked, raising his eyebrow once again and continuing to grin down at her.

"Well," Hermione said, "I'd hardly call it settling."

Hermione noticed his pale cheeks color slightly before he began barking orders again. "Right, well I need the quills now," he said as he moved the cauldron away from the conjured flames.

"Right," Hermione said as she scrambled for the ingredient. She could not remember if they needed to be added immediately after taking the potion off of the fire or if it could wait a few seconds. She grabbed the quill jar quickly and tried to unscrew the cap but it was stuck. She grasped the jar tightly in her left arm, holding it against her chest to steady it, and tried again to twist off the top with her right hand. It didn't budge.

"Give it here, Miss Granger," Snape sighed as one of his lovely hands reached over and plucked the jar from her grasp, a few fingers brushing lightly against her chest.

Hermione squeaked, and her stomach began fluttering and flipping with renewed force. Even Snape looked a bit embarrassed, as she was quite happy to observe. "I…uh...apologize, Miss Granger," he said softly as he twisted the cap off of the jar with ease and turned back to his potion. "Why don't we break for lunch," he suggested, not taking his eyes off of the potion.

"Yes," Hermione squeaked and nodded quickly as she turned on her heel and fled the potions classroom.   
  
Back in her rooms, Hermione tried to do some breathing exercises to calm her heart. It was just an accidental grope, but she was acting as if he had done something much more intense. It was madness.

She crossed the room and stood before the fireplace. Taking some floo powder down from the urn on the mantle, she threw it into the grate and yelled "Kitchen!" loudly and clearly.

Dobby's head appeared a few moments later and after assuring him several times that both Harry and Harry's Wheezy were well, she asked him for a sandwich and a glass of pumpkin juice. He passed the platter of food through a few moments later, and Hermione settled down at the table to eat.

Hermione took a bite of the sandwich, swallowed quickly, and took another bite. She was starving; working with Snape had certainly worked up her appetite. She continued to eat when she heard a pop in the grate on her left and a head appeared to be floating. Of course, the head was accompanied by the usual green light, but she could make out red hair on the head and a face full of freckles.

"Hello Miss Granger," the head's voice said as it smiled at her.

"Ginny," Hermione said as she narrowed her eyes. "How did you know where to find me?"

"Well," Ginny began, casting her friend a wicked smile. "I checked the potions room first but Severus was kind enough to direct me to this fireplace instead. He said you'd gone to take your lunch."

"How did you know I was at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked, feeling the muscles in the back of her neck tense.

"Well…" Ginny began to giggle. "We were out, you see, one night while you were still at work. And we were discussing how you had become an absolute workaholic. So, we were talking and Ron says you need a holiday. Then Harry said you needed a shag and I was struck with a vision that kind of combined the two."

Hermione thoroughly wished she could smack the head floating in her fireplace. "A week of remedial potions."

Ginny burst into laughter. "Well, yes. I thought it might be good to provide you with an opportunity to act out that potions lab fantasy you told me about."

"Ginny!" Hermione shouted. "That was years ago and I was completely smashed!"

"But have your feelings changed, Hermione?" Ginny asked in a serious tone.

"No, not really, but that is totally beside the point!" Hermione argued.

"Is it?" Ginny said, cocking an eyebrow. "Ron and Harry were right you know. You needed a holiday, and it looks like you could still go for that shag, so why don't you? Best do it while the opportunity presents itself. I mean, who knows when you'll have another chance to lean over the lab table and tell our darling professor what you truly think of him."

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed and stood from her seat, feeling her cheeks burning again. Ginny winked at her and with a pop, disappeared from the fireplace.

Hermione frowned and took a sip of juice. Ginny, though she loathed admitting it, was completely right. She would probably never again have an opportunity to tell Snape what she truly thought of him. Not that she hadn't already made it fairly obvious, what with her urping and calling him charming, but he didn't seem like the type of man who would be able to take a hint. She was sure she'd have to do something drastic to get his attention.

Her stomach flopped and she took another sip of juice in order to calm it. She did not think that she had enough confidence to just come right out and confess her feelings, though. She didn't have much experiencing doing that sort of thing.

With Ron, she had merely been forced to acquiesce. It had been he who had taken the lead. A 'so d'you wanna,' some fumbling kisses and gropes, and suddenly, after three months, it was all over. University was mostly drunken encounters. Lots of one night stands, but nothing of substance. Nothing that made her stomach do any of the things it was doing now. Auror training did not allow room for relationships and once she had started working, she'd given up on it completely. There wasn't any time. Sure Tonks, Ron, and Harry all found time for relationships, but they weren't as dedicated to their work as she was.

Or something like that, anyway.

With Snape she'd have no idea where to begin. She might tell him as much, but she could just hear him sigh and say 'Then begin at the beginning, Miss Granger.' And she could do that. Sure she could. 'Why Severus,' she could say, 'I've lusted after you since the middle of my seventh year. I began dreaming about you then, and I haven't stopped since. So let's shag so I can start dreaming about Prince William instead.'

That would never work. Hermione sighed and pushed the half eaten sandwich to the other side of the table. She wasn't exactly hungry anymore.

Truthfully, Hermione did not think she'd ever be able to find a way to voice her feelings for her former professor. At least, she would never find a way to voice her opinions that would not make her look or feel like a total idiot. As she had absolutely no desire to look like an idiot, she supposed the wisest thing to do was to take no action at all.

She would continue to live her life, even without Severus Snape in it. She would do perfectly fine without him. She'd be just as successful and just as happy as she'd always been. This was, to say, quite successful and fairly happy. She had friends. She had family. She had a nice little pet fish called John. She was happy and she would continue to be happy with or without Snape.

All she would be lacking would be the kind of love she was sure would make her a bit more whole. The kind of love that might fill the tiny little gap she thought she might have in her heart. But who was to say Severus Snape was the man to fill it? What if he was totally wrong for her? What if her stomach had absolutely no idea what it was flipping over?

She'd get along nicely without Severus Snape, and she was quite certain he'd be fine without her.   
  
Hermione returned to the potions lab after lunch. She and Snape worked on cauldron after cauldron of boil curing potion until it was time for supper. The next day was spent making counter lust and love potions. On Wednesday they took inventory of the student cupboard and Snape's personal stores. On Thursday, the pair spent their day making enough Deflating Draught to last at least three years. Friday was spent concocting paste for healing burns. Saturday, the last day spent working in the lab, found the pair creating the draft of peace. Snape explained they needed a large supply as more and more students complained of anxiety attacks due to Peeves becoming even more tormenting.

Sunday came and Hermione was not asked to spend the day in the lab. Snape had told her on Saturday evening that the contract dictated that Sunday was to be the student's day of rest. Hermione decided that she would use this opportunity her to enjoy Hogwarts in the summer.

After having a light breakfast, Hermione packed her bag and tidied up her room. She then decided upon visiting the library and taking one of the fiction volumes. With her book in hand and packed bag waiting in her rooms, she headed out to the lawns and found a nice shady spot beneath a tree beside the lake. Lounging in the shade, Hermione began to read, enjoying the pleasant weather and sunshine she had been kept from while working in the dungeons.

She'd stayed out there all morning in complete peace and quiet. At a little past noon, she set down her book and laid down in the grass, fully intent on taking a nap in the warm sunshine when she heard a throat clearing nearby.

She sat up quickly and looked around, her hand reaching for her wand on instinct. After turning to her left, she saw Snape standing a few feet away and frowning down at her.

"Severus," she said softly. "You scared me."

"I apologize," taking a step forward and extending his hand. Hermione saw a piece of parchment in it. "This came for you a few moments ago. I brought it out in case it was urgent."

"Thank you," Hermione said, taking the parchment. She unfolded it and felt her eyes widen when she saw Ginny's neat scrawl. 'Hermione,' the note said 'don't let the opportunity pass you by.'

Sighing, Hermione looked back up to where Snape still stood watching her with a look of concern. "Is anything the matter, Hermione?" he asked gently.

"No. Not at all." Hermione replied. Taking a deep breath, Hermione decided to dive right in. If Ginny was wrong, she could hold it over her head for years. If she was right…well, she could thank her later. "Would you like to join me, Severus?" she asked, patting the grass next to where she sat.

"Oh," said Snape. Hermione supposed he was surprised. "Yes," he continued after a moment, "that would be nice."

Hermione smiled up at him encouragingly and watched as he seated himself gracefully beside her, none of the billowy material of his robes getting in the way. "Lovely day," she said after a few moments of sitting in silence. He had settled himself fairly close to her, but she made no effort to move away.

"Yes," Snape agreed. "It's quite nice."

"I almost wish we could have made all of those potions out here instead." Hermione whispered. "I know that would be impossible, but it's just so nice in the sunlight."

"Mmm," Snape replied. Hermione turned her head to look at him and saw that he was staring at her. Intently staring at her. Hermione felt herself blush, and fought the urge to move away from him. Instead, with an incredible amount of daring, she shifted closer to him.

"Miss Granger?" Snape said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes?" Hermione purred. She was surprised at this response, though, as she was unaware that she had been able to purr prior to this incident. She was quite proud of herself, though. It was quite a bit sexier than urping.

"I, uh, I believe I have a confession to make," he said as he stared at her. Hermione watched his Adam's apple bob up and down quickly. Why was he gulping?

"Really?" she said, shifting slightly closer. "What's that?"

Hermione watched as Severus took a deep breath before opening his mouth to speak. "It was I who suggested to Miss Weasley that you come and take the remedial potions classes."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "What?"

"It was not all her idea, though she did volunteer to take the fall. The story she concocted about her developing the idea is completely untrue," he said, breathing quickly.

"I see." Hermione replied, fighting back the urge to growl.

"I was at the Hog's Head one evening when Miss Weasley came in after work. She approached me and we started conversing. After imbibing a good few drinks, I confessed to having fancied you for those few years when we ran in the same circles after the war. She explained that you'd had similar feelings and that she suspected you still did." He paused to gulp again, and Hermione moved closer to him, wondering if she could strangle him without giving any indication as to what she was up to.

"I came up with the plan," he continued, "and I knew it would work. Once you got here, I knew I would have to pretend to be completely ignorant of your coming, and I must say that I think I performed adequately. All that was left was to wait for you to make your move. Ginny said that she was sure that with a little encouragement you would pounce."

Hermione grinned evilly at him. Here his plan had obviously failed. "But I didn't."

"No," Severus said, shaking his head as he returned his smile. "You didn't." He reached out and brushed a frizzy wave of hair behind her ear. "Though that does not mean you can't do it now."

Hermione nodded. It was a good suggestion, actually. She reached up to his face and pulled him down to her level. She began kissing him slowly and was positively thrilled at his response. The hand that had tucked her hair back, now slid to rest behind her neck while the other tangled in her hair. She kissed him enthusiastically; worried his bottom lip lightly with her teeth, satisfied to hear him grumble lowly in response. He parted her lips with his tongue, slipping it into her mouth slowly as he dragged his hand from behind her neck, past her throat, down from her collarbone to rest on the same area of her chest that his fingers had brushed against only a few days before.

"Urp!" Hermione exclaimed at his touch and tackled him to the ground. She heard him make the same breathy sound she had identified as laughter and continued to kiss him. She was pleased to feel his hands wandering over her body. She was even more pleased when she sighed happily and murmured something against her lips that she was certain was her name. Her name tumbled softly and gently from his mouth, and left her feeling certain that the small gap in her heart was slowly being filled.

Yes, she was quite pleased.   
  
Hermione awoke Monday morning in the arms of her former potions professor. She desperately needed to use the toilet, but found that this would prove quite difficult as he seemed to have a death grip on her.

Hermione shifted in his arms and tried stretching a bit to see if he'd loosen his grip. It was no good; as soon as she stopped stretching, he'd grip her tighter and hug her closer to his body. She let him continue to hug her for a half hour before finally resolving on taking some action.

"Severus," she whispered, poking his arm. He stirred slightly, grumbling and trying to pull her closer to him. "Severus," she said again, louder and poking harder. He nuzzled her hair in response.

Frowning, Hermione decided to give it one last try. "PROFESSOR SNAPE!"

His eyes shot open and he sat straight up. He looked around the room quickly and finally settled his gaze on Hermione. "Did you want something, Miss Granger?"

"Yes, to use the toilet," she replied as she scooted to the edge of the bed. "I had to wake you up, you see, in order to get out of that vice-like grip you had on me," she explained as she stood from the bed and walked over to the bathroom. "You understand."

"Mmm," Snape mumbled and settled back against the headboard. "Do hurry back, Miss Granger. Your professor has a tendency to become quite lonely."

Hermione smiled at him as she entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her. After using the toilet, she then turned to face the mirror. "Meh," Hermione shrugged when she saw her reflection. Her hair was positively everywhere, but Severus had not made any negative comments so she supposed he didn't mind it. She fingered combed it quickly, reducing its height from four feet to something a bit more normal. She then grabbed the bottle marked 'Mouth Wash,' poured some of it into her mouth, gargled and spit it out into the sink.

With one last glance at the mirror, Hermione strolled to the bathroom door and opened it. "Finally," Severus drawled from the bed.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Hermione said smiling as she left the bathroom and crossed the space to the bed quickly. She climbed onto the bed and under the covers, snuggling against Snape. "Had to straighten up a bit."

"Why?" asked Severus as she felt him petting her hair.

"I was a bit rumpled from last evening's activities," Hermione replied.

"Mmm," Snape said as he began to nuzzle the top her head.

"Anyway," Hermione said, ignoring his attentions. "We need to talk."

"Talk?" he said ceasing in his actions.

"Yes," Hermione responded, turning so that she could look up at him. "Talk."

"What about?" he asked nonchalantly, though Hermione saw that Severus was far less guarded when he'd first woken up than he was after he'd had his first cup of coffee . She could see the nervousness quite plainly in his eyes.

"I believe there is the matter of lying to me, luring me away from my work and home, and attempting to seduce me that is yet to be explained to my satisfaction."

Severus sneered. "Attempting to seduce you? Why, I believe I deserve more credit than that, my dear. I think I was quite successful."

"Yes," Hermione agreed, snuggling closer to him. "Quite. But you still lied to me."

"A tiny inconsequential lie, darling," Severus said, moving so that he could kiss her forehead lightly. "You can't hold it against me. I knew that it was a necessary course of action. The ends justified the means."

"Did they? Just what did I gain from your lies?"

"A loving companion," Severus said as he kissed the top of her head. "A great shag," he added, kissing her again. "And a chance to act out that potions lab fantasy Ginny Weasley happened to mention."

"She did not!" Hermione exclaimed, sitting straight up and turning to glare at the potions professor.

"She did indeed, Miss Granger," Severus began, "I never thought to use legilimency on you when you were in my class. I was always quite sure that you were paying attention to my lessons. I see now that I was depriving myself of some very interesting thoughts."

Hermione felt her cheeks reddening, but she smiled up at him. "Poor you."

"Mmm," Severus agreed as he leaned down and kissed her mouth. "I hope you'll make it up to me," he whispered against her lips.

Her reply was lost to his kisses, and though he did not hear it, Hermione was certain Severus knew she had every intention of making it up to him.


End file.
